


Si tu voulais me prêter tes ailes

by malurette



Series: Des ailes pour les porter [3]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon Training, Dragons, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Jossed, One Shot, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De son aventure sur Berk et Outcast Island, c'est Astrid que Heather regrette le plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tu voulais me prêter tes ailes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Si tu voulais me prêter tes ailes...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Heather → Astrid  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Pairing rare - Train your Wyvern Femslash Week! (mercredi)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Heather Report_  
>  **Note :** _joss_ é par _Have dragon, will travel_ /incompatible avec la nouvelle série mais tant pis ou tant mieux!!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1350

L’île où née Heather, et ses parents avant elle, est pauvre. La vie y est dure. Pas grand’ chose n’y pousse. Quelque part ça les protège : après quelques raids malheureux on se rend vite compte qu’il n’y a rien à y gagner. Les attaques de pirates sont rares heureusement, de dragons également mais ça maintenant Heather le regrette.  
Leur capture par les Oucasts ce jour où ils se sont aventurés plus loin que d’habitude pour pêcher, a été la pire expérience pour ses parents. Pour elle aussi au début puis elle a trouvé une grande chance dans son malheur. Son aventure sur Berk lui a donné un rêve d’une autre vie, où elle pourait faire autre chose que juste pêcher, bêcher, bûcher, suer encore pour de piètres résultats. Les gens de son île n’auront jamais l’étoffe des guerriers pour s’arracher à leur sort, ils resteront des paysans attachés.  
À Berk que l’on raconte de Vikings féroces elle a trouvé des gens prêts à lui faire confiance à vue et à tout partager avec elle : les naïfs ! mais ça faisait plaisir. Il y en avait une aussi plus intelligente et plus méfiante que les autres ; Heather n’a même pas essayé de la berner, elle savait qu’elle n’était pas de taille. Et elle a eu raison d’être aussi honnête que possible envers elle au moins.   
Ça a été tellement gratifiant d’avoir plus tard gagné son estime de façon héroïque !  
Sur Outcast Island, ce roc encore plus désolé que celui dont elle vient et peuplé de barbares sanguinaires, elle a réussi à briller. Sauver ses parents elle-même à dos de dragons et le jeunes de Berk en prime c’était quand même autre chose que d’essayer de ruser et de voler leurs secrets.   
Heureuse de les avoir récupérés en vie, en bonne santé et prêts à rentrer chez eux, elle regrettait quand même de devoir quitter ses nouveaux amis. Astrid, Stormfly, et les autres… Un instant, elle a rêvé qu’Astrid garderait son nouveau Monstrous Nightmare et que Stormfly la suivrait. Mais c’était stupide, voyons, quelque chose de si beau dans le lien entre dragon et cavalier c’est leur fidélité. 

Ils rentrèrent donc, chacun sur son île, chacun à sa vie ordinaire. Les mois ont passé sans nouvelles des uns et des autres ; leur île perdue n’est pas très au courant de ce qui se passe dans le reste de l’Archipel. Et l’ennui des jours de labeur sans distraction étouffe Heather.   
Astrid lui manque beaucoup, les dragons aussi. Les garçons n’étaient que des instruments, même Hiccup, Dragon Conqueror ; elle les a vite oubliés. Ruffnut, dès le départ elle l’a négligée. Seul reste le souvenir d’Astrid. Astrid et Stormfly… Monter Stormfly fut une expérience unique, excitante malgré le danger, ou peut-être à cause du danger ? Faire équipe avec un dragon, faire partie d’un groupe, libre de voler où elle voulait et pouvant compter sur quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle-même ou sa famille immédiate, elle n’avait jamais ressenti ça avant, elle sait que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, et elle trouve ça injuste désormais.

Des dragons s’aventurent parfois chez eux, sans s’arrêter, et ne lui apportent qu’un peu de nostalgie.   
Le jour où une volée de Deadly Nadders passent au dessus de l’île, Heather espère de toutes ses forces qu’ils s’arrêteront. Quand ils virent tout au bord, elle envisage presque de chercher un arc pour en attaquer un ; elle est consciente de ne pas pouvoir le blesser gravement. Ainsi elle le forcerait à rester, le temps pour elle de le soigner et l’apprivoiser ?  
C’est arrivé pour Toothless mais c’était un accident ; sur Outcast Island c’est ce qu’Alvin comptait faire, mais ce sont des brutes, des monstres… Elle ne peut pas s’abaisser à ça. Et puis ses compagnons le défendraient et vraiment, elle ne va pas risquer de faire s’abattre la fureur de plusieurs dragons sur son village.  
Elle n’a pas besoin de cet artifice finalement : répondant à ses prières, ils se posent. Heather, ravie, abandonne ses tâches du moment, et zut pour les responsabilités ! Si elle gagne ce pari, ce qu’elle en tirera compensera largement ce qu’elle n’a pas fait aujourd’hui.  
Elle approche le petit groupe, rayonnante de joie. Aujourd’hui, elle apprivoise son dragon, elle le sait ! Elle n’a donc aucune appréhension à laisser sentir aux Nadders. Elle se glisse dans le groupe, légère, navigant entre les corps écailleux, sous les zones aveugles. Elle les flatte un par un, voulant se faire accepter du groupe dans son ensemble avant tout. Enfin… presque tous : elle sait reconnaître lequel est trop ombrageux, la tête de la volée, pour ne pas s’y risquer.  
Un plus jeune, moins méfiant et plus câlin, réclame au contraire des caresses supplémentaires. Juste quand elle croit avoir réussi, ils s’envolent tous.   
Tous. Le dernier, à regret, s’échappe entre ses mains pour les rejoindre ; le chef appelle et il répond.   
Ils la laissent désespérée.

Elle n’a même pas pleuré quand Alvin a menacé ses parents : elle devait rester forte. Maintenant, elle se sent abandonnée, trahie… et pire, qu’elle a trahi. Quoi, qui ?  
Elle invoque Astrid. Elle voulait tellement être comme elle ! faire quelque chose qui lui plaira, qui les rapprochera !  
Plusieurs semaines de désespoir s’écoulent ensuite.  
Quand la volée revient, ils ne cherchent pas longtemps au-dessus de l’île avant de se poser près d’elle.  
On hurle, à la sorcière qui attire les dragons, à la mauvaise fille qui ne fait pas sa part de travail, mais Heather n’écoute rien.   
Elle reconnaît là la moitié des Nadders présents, les autres sont nouveaux. L’espèce voyage et chasse en groupe, mais les groupes évoluent : ce ne sont pas des familles figées, seulement des alliances temporaires. Ils peuvent les quitter et en former d’autres à loisir.   
Et la jeune Nadder qu’elle avait commencé à apprivoiser est de retour !  
Elle la reconnaît elle aussi. Cette fois n’échouera pas. Les autres la flairent avec curiosité mais sans hostilité. Elle n’a plus besoin de faire grand’ chose pour qu’ils la laissent passer, elle peut se concentrer sur elle. 

Cette fois le cœur battant d’espoir et de crainte mêlés, elle lui caresse doucement la queue, admirant la beauté de ses écailles, les couleurs châtoyantes et l’aspect fascinant des épines acérées et venimeuses qui se plient pourtant sous ses doigts, tout danger dompté.   
Elle remonte le long du flanc, sous la membrane de l’aile, jusqu’à trouver où gratouiller en-dessous de sa puissante mâchoire. Enfin, elle peut passer dans son champ de vision et découvrir son regard. Elle affermit le confiance gagnée en partageant ce qu’elle a pu mettre de côté de ses maigres provisions. Elle se retient de triompher auprès des villageois qui la croyaient folle, mais elle avait raison : ça paie. 

Cette Nadder, elle s’en fait une amie, son dragon, à elle. Elle la nomme Assi : sa jolie petite déesse… sa façon d’être proche d’Astrid, un moyen de ne plus être si seule, de soutenir son village aussi. Ensemble elles pourront chasser les oiseaux, les petits animaux sauvages, sans toucher au peu de gros bétail qu’ils ont, et attraper du poisson aussi. Le Nadder n’est pas le meilleur pêcheur qui soit, si heather tenait uniquement à aider ses parents elle aurait pu choisir une autre espèce de dragons, mais il reste plus rapide que les longues journées à affronter les vents et tirer les filets, et sera bien suffisant. Assi est prête à partager toutes ses prises avec sa petite humaine. Elle peut aussi fondre le métal si l’on demande mais Heather ne la laissera pas enchaîner à la forge. C’est un moyen de transport d’un bout à l’autre de l’île ou jusqu’à la suivante. Et d’évasion.  
Partageant les ailes d’Assi, Heather peut enfin se sentir libre. Elles s’élevent au dessus de son île, sans plus besoin de bateau, ni peur des courants, des vents contraires et des tempêtes.   
Elles pourraient bien rejoindre Berk si elle ose. Et revoir Astrid…


End file.
